Herbert P. Bear
Herbert P. Bear is a famed localized villain who absolutely despises penguins. He has his little buddy with him, a crab he calls Klutzy. Klutzy is a very smart crab, and penguins believe that this crab is the crab that flooded the island during The Water Party. His ego harkens memories of Mabel, and he is certainly full of himself. He used to be friends with Crabby Patty. Background Herbert P. Bear came here floating on an Iceberg from the North Pole. He was lost, and he accidentally "tipped his iceberg." Wonder how he did that? He crashed on Club Penguin Island. He there met a crab he soon liked and named Klutzy. Klutzy now goes everywhere with Herbert. Soon he discovered penguins on the island. He disliked them very much. So, he did many things, but the PSA agents have stopped him every time. Sometime after, he discovered puffles. He would somtimes think about using the puffle fur as a source of warmth. Herbert's dastardly plans actualy cumulated in the distruction of the PSA and its absorption into the EPF. When the merged agency chased him down for a second attempt at detainment, he had a much larger plan. He used to be friends with Crabby Patty untill Crabby blew up Herbert's face and sued Crabby for all the face damage. Herbert's Revenge ''--Spoiler warning! Plot and/or ending details follow!--'' Now abck with and laden with rage, Herbert plotted to harness the ice of the Ice Rink- unbreakable and incapable of melting due to it being frozen almost to absolute zero -to form a giant magnifying glass in order to concentrate the what little sunlight basked onto CP into a death laser aiming to melt the snow off the island. Herbert, however, failed to think about rising sea levels. The ice did melt, but it sprang a huge geyser, heated to the point of surging by the concentrated rays of light, which rained meltwater all over the island. As water poured into the vast cave networks and cracks left by the Festival of Flight, Club Penguin itself literally began to tip as its bedrock gave way on the left side of the island (near the Lighthouse). Thinking quickly, an Agent at the advice of Dot capitalized on Noobish fangirls and fanboys by dressing as Rockhopper and Sensei, and then crossdressing as Cadence to lead them to the other side of the island to temporarily slow the sinking. Herbert, meanwhile, collided with his own geyser and became stuck in the cables of the Ski Hill chairlifts. Through guilt trips, mercy, and pressure to let him drown, the same Agent forced Herbert to join sides with his enemies. With this help, Herbert managed to drop a twelve foot statue of himself, cast in solid imported white marble onto the hole to plug it. It was sealed with permafrost and the island was thrown into a second Water Party in a masterful snowjob (literally) to cover the real truth up. Herbert got away. Involvement Technically, he doesn't exist. Herbert is involved in almost every PSA mission, and again in the EPF. As an agent, it is your job to stop him. The F.I.S.H can tell you more about him. Trivia *Herbert is actually a vegetarian. *Klutzy is the crab that we're pretty sure flooded the island during the Water Party. *It is rumored that Herbert Horror is his brother, but they both deny it. *He caught the X-Virus and now has his own antibody. *It's rather odd why Herbert craves more heat. Most polar bears have thick fur and fat to shield them from the cold. In fact, they often have to get in the water to cool off. Some scientists theorize that Herbert's hippie diet is the leading reason why his fat can't keep him warm. **The fact that he can't swim doesn't help. *Once, he started to help the penguins. However,on the same day, his hot air balloon went out of control. *Herbert can't swim. Most polar bears are gifted in this talent. Ha ha. *Herbert is, in fact, extremely multi-lingual. He is fluent in English, crab (understanding Klutzy's clicking perfectly), and, apparently, French, Spanish, Portugese, and Russian. *Herbert is a enemy of Crabby Patty ever since he got face surgery for 6 months. *He was at one point mind-controlled by King Akuma, Along with Klutzy, And was a drummist for his daughter's band, Hunger for Flesh. Family Herbert has a brother named Jobert. He is not evil, but he helps Herbert build things like the Wood Chopper and G's Electromagnet 3000. If you meet a black puffle in the wilderness it's probably Jobert's puffle. He will do things which help you. Herbert also has a little sister named Amber P. Bear. She isn't evil, too, but she does tag along everywhere Herbert goes ever since he was defeated at the Battle of Doom. He has cousins. Huan Ying Xiongmao, a panda, Norbert G. Bear, a Grizzly, and Norbert's brother, Seizure. However, only Norbert has an evil personality. Pictures See also * Klutzy * Amber P. Bear * Gary the Gadget Guy * PSA * Legion of Extremely Evil Polar Bears * Herbert Horror * Herbert P. Bear Xquire The Dissolution of The P.S.A Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Polar Bears Category:Penguin Secret Agency Category:Canonical characters